


Correction School of Middle Earth

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Slashy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Gaberiel Yaslana.LOTR characters in a correction-school (which really isn't one, but that's beside the point) Shamelessly slashy.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Legolas Greenleaf, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	1. Prologue: Correction School of Middle Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).

"Explain this." with a loud smack, a plain notebook was flung down on top of a picnic table, In white out, on the black surface of the book, was written 'Legolas Greenleaf is a fag'. The said 'fag' braced his hands on his slender hips, blue eyes blazing. Someone picked up the book and examined it, then chuckled.  
"I don't have to explain anything, fag," Gimli said smugly, gazing upward at the blonde. The small teen soon found his face and red hair being ground into the dirt by the much taller and thinner freshman.   
"Get the fuck off him!" a rough hand sent Legolas sprawling, and Gimli's defender glared down at the willowy teen. Gimli's protector was Oin, the short stocky sophmores older brother. Legolas spent one last glare at the pair and jammed his hands into his jeans. Hunching down in his leather jacket Legolas made his way to the front of the school building, burning with anger.  
"Problems?" a voice called down. Aragorn slid from his perch on the school stairs to meet his friend. The blonde scowled, obviously not in the mood to talk.  
"I bet it was Gimli, wasn't it?" Aragorn whispered in Legolas' ear. The freshman shrugged and moved away from Aragorn, who was two years his senior.   
"fuck off,"  
"Such language, when did you learn to speak like that?" Legolas bared a grin. Since his first day at this 'school' Aragorn had been helpful. Teaching the other teen the ropes of living at this... this Hell Hole.  
"You're one to speak," Legolas shot back. They continued their friendly banter and passed into the school. A sign hung ominously above the door, have crooked and in need of a paint job. "Correction School of Middle Earth"  
  
Elrond, Principle Director of the Correction School of Middle Earth, went down his list of freshman to his wonderful school of Correctional Facilities. He had five freshman and an older boy. That was enough to almost make the Director groan aloud. There were already gang problems and mentally disabled people running loose in his school, he didn't need more of them. The young could be so stupid sometimes. But, ever since the arrival of his new Headmaster, Sauron, things seem to have been calming down a bit.  
"Legolas Greenleaf," he mused aloud. He remembered meeting the teen's father. An anxious man, who was beautiful, but had a particular twitch around the eyes when he talked. The teen himself had been moody and unpredictable, and ~familar~ to the Director for an odd reason. There was a list of problematic behavior and other things too look out for, but Elrond skipped that and went on to the next sheet; he would come back to this one.  
A picture was attached to the top of each 'bio'. This picture had the smiling face of a boy with wide blue eyes and curly brown hair. Below the picture read 'Frodo Baggins'. According to the paper, Frodo was an only child and had recieved teasing as a child that had led to his slightly depressive behavior and eventually violence.   
The next page held two pictures, a pair of adopted brothers. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. Both brothers had been adopted, but never told the truth until recently. The family was verbally abusive and the younger of the two (Peregrin) was suicidal, Meriadoc was depressed.  
The last page held the picture of a round joyful boy with light brown hair. 'Samwise Gamgee' it read. The only problem. The boy was openly gay. Elrond shook his head. Some people were paranoid that gayness was a sign of a mental disorder or something. Foolish people.  
The older of all the boys was listed just as 'Haldir'. Haldir was quick to anger, quick to throw punches and was extremely good at doing so. The teen was smug, proud and almost had a right to be.   
The man turned his attention back to the list of problematic behavior for Legolas. The boy had been a thief, drug dealer and allegedly a prostetute on several different occasions. Also listed under it was anger management and he had been suspended from several schools due to fighting and swearing. Elrond had to smile, that reminded him of his newly adopted son, Aragorn. Aragorn had been brought up in a rough neighboorhood but possessed every trace of honor that one could have, which did not include feeling sorry for those that he beat up for insulting him. But this could cause problems, for Legolas came from a family that had the surname 'Elf' and there were some in this school who did not appreciate the ethereal beauty and grace that came with that name. There were some who despised elves and all they were. Elrond would have to watch...  



	2. Breaking and Bonding

"Wow. This place looks scary," Sam said rather cheerfully. Beside him, a silent shadow, Frodo just nodded. It was their first day at the Correction School of Middle earth. Hopefully it would not be too bad.  
"Bastard! Take that back!" their attention was drawn to a fight between a short red haired stocky teen and a tall blondee slender teen. It was obvious that the blonde was better then the red-head, but the red-head had some friends that were coming to help. A dark haired teen helped out the blonde, but another red-head joined the fray.  
"Fuck off!"  
"They're scary," Sam commented quietly. Again, Frodo nodded. The two got jostled as more people ran by, intent on the fight. Bets and swear words ran thick in the air like the humming of a wasp's nest.  
"I would guess you are Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee," a deep voice called to them. A tall royal looking (pretty too) man stood in front of the school, eyeing the fight with a cool dispassionate gaze.  
"I am Sam...sir..." Just as the boy uttered the sentence an animalistic yell came from the side of the building and an extremely tall foreboding looking figure stepped from the shadows to break up the fight.  
"Thats Sauron. Don't get into trouble and you won't meet him," Elrond told the young boys before leading them to their rooms.   
  
"You!" a slap echoed in the halls. Legolas glared balefully at the hated Sauron. The elf-boi was already bruised from the fight, but Sauron just had to make it worse. A red mark shot pain across the left side of his face.  
"And you! What the hell do you think this is?" Sauron boomed, kicking Gimli. Legolas smirked, at least the dwarvin teen was getting it too. Sauron spun back to him and hit him in the face again.  
"Don't smirk. I know what your thinking. Detention for two days with me, both of you! Greenleaf; Wednesday and Thursday. Gimli;Monday and Tuesday. Now get your fucking faces out of here pronto!" Sauron bellowed. Both teens scrambled out before they could get more punishment. Detention with Sauron was the worst.  
  
"Damnitall! Fuck him!" Aragorn watched impassively as his roomate slammed a fist into the wall. There were several such marks around their room, signs of abusive wall-hitting elf-bois. Named Legolas.  
"You're going to hurt your hand," the older boy finally commented. The blonde sighed and flopped down on a black bean bag they had somehow aquired.   
"Don't you have better things to do then to give me advice?" Aragorn grinned.   
"Nope, thanks to your fight the Bastard can't give us fencing lessons, he said he needed to go strangle someone. And too bad Gimli has detention with him today..." Aragorn mused outloud, a purely devillish expression crossing his face. Legolas chuckled, pulling a pencil off his desk. Their room was pretty bare, two beds. a bean-bag chair, a desk and lots of random objects scattered across the floor. One of the cleaner rooms.  
"I hope he gets strangled..."  
"Now, now, don't be so vindictive..."  
"Vindictive? Go flush your head,"  
"Thats a new one..."  
"Oh? How about this one, sit on it and rotate," Legolas accompanied this one with an upraised middle finger. They both snickered, remembering an inside joke and burst out laughing. Oh, this school year wouldn't be so bad...  
  
Sam sighed, and placed his bags on the floor. The silent boy who had accompanied him sat down next to them. He was pretty, Sam had to admit, and much of his type. But the silence was unnerving.  
"So.....why're you here?" two blank eyes met his cheerful, and yet meaningful question. The boy gave up and began to unpack. Maybe Frodo would open up later...  
"Hey!" a voice cried from outside their door, and since Sam (being ever so forgetful) had not locked their door a small boy ran in (ok, not so small, their height). He was cheerful looking, and grinning ear to ear.  
"Hi there! My names Pippin, welcome to the biggest Hell Hole on earth!" Pippin extended a hand, and two silver brbracelets jingled on his wrists. He wore a long black turtleneck and black jeans. But the way he smiled was omcpletely carefree, except it didn't reach his eyes.  
"Hullo... M'names Sam,"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"pst," Legolas tried to ignore the voice as he strung his bow, the school required at least one outdoorsy activity. the only problem was you had to prove yourself 'capable' and not 'overly violent' when you took an activity such as archery, or fencing as Aragorn did.  
"Legolas!" The blonded sided, and tilted his facec to one side, waiting.  
"Do you have a smoke on you?" He chuckled and pulled a roll of paper from his shirt pocket ( a green button-up shirt) and threw it into the bushes. In return a wad of bills hurdled from the said bushes.  
"Thanks..." the voice whispered, and Boromir walked out, looking slightly...twiggy. A particular ugly stick was in his hair.  
"...you look like you crawled out the window during biology," Legolas commented. Boromir scowled. Both he and Legolas took biology, even though Boromir was a year older then the elf.  
"I did. Don't you have archery?" Legolas grinned, saluted Boromir with his bow and trotted off, bills firmly tucked in one pocket. Boromir wathced the blonde' retreating back before slipping back (quietly) into biology class. There was a window in the back he could fit through without much trouble, but he wished for Legolas' grace and slender frame.  
  
"So, you met with your counselor yet?" Pippin asked, running fingers through his tangled slightly curly hair. Sam shook his head. Pippin was nice, but he also seemed, out of place.  
"Ah. Well then, hope you get "Lady" Arwen," Pippin commented, pulling an apple from his pocket and nibbling on it. Another boy poked his head in. He looked similar to Pippin, but was a bit taller and broader in the shoulders.  
"Pip, Arwen wants to see you," the boy commented, before vanishing down the hall.  
"Thats Merry, he's a glum sort of person, but nice. Oh well, off I go!" Pippin waved, and then dashed down the hallways, once again leaving Frodo and Sam alone.  
"um.. so..... whats your name?" Sam asked, before remembering he already knew Frodo's name.  
"Frodo." came the answer. Well, at least he knew the boy wasn't a mute.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Dinner, Among Other Things:  
  
"yay, Mystery Meat," Legolas commented...sounding every-so-joyful. Beside him, Aragorn eyed the steak-shaped blob on his plate and wondered if he should have brought his sword with him...it might still be alive.  
"Theres no meat in it," Aragorn replied, making sure to get a nice big snickers bar at the al a carte window. Legolas fished into his pockets and dropped off a five, snagging a bag of chips and various other junk food items.  
"Ha." Legolas grinned, almost evilly, and waved the food in front of Aragorn, before they sat down at ~their~ table. It was theirs, no one could sit it at it unless they said so. Not like most people would want to anyway...  
"Aragorn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" both young men halted their activity and exchange a look. Aragorn got extremely pale and attempted to unsuspiciously move away from the table. He was blocked by a boot that must have come right off the rack at Hot Topic. His eyes fearfully trailed upward, and he got a glimpse of a black mini-skirt and a loose white blouse. Twin orbs of blue pierced his own gaze and ruby-red lips pursed thoughtfully.  
"A-A-Arwen...." Araforn stammered. Legolas hid a cough that sounded oddly like 'bitch' behind his hand. Arwen turned and glared at the blonde elf.  
"YOU." 'She' snapped. Legolas stared, and then broke out grinning.  
"What's so funny?" Arwen asked, hands on 'her' hips.  
"...your tits are crooked," Legolas answered, before breaking out into helpless laughter. Aragorn looked, and it was true, they were uneven, and also started to laugh. With a huff Arwen readjusted his tits and stormed off, Legolas always seemed to get the better of these meetings.  
"What..." a slightly surprised blonded elf watched Arwen storm off, eyes full of puzzlement, which was quickly covered up in a snotty sort of I'm-better-then-you look.  
"Look at blondie over there," Legolas murmered, tilting a shoulder to the newcomer. Aragorn nodded, slightly recovered frrom his brief Arwen experience.  
"You're blonde too," Aragorn pointed out, but watching newbies was a good thing. Especially if they are older. Older newcomers tended to be more aggressive and had....mental instabilities, so to put it 'nicely'.  
"Whatever. He better not fuck with me..." Legolas muttered. Aragorn finished poking his mystery meat and smiled ferally.  
"What if _I_ fucked with you?" he almost purred. The other grinned, and tapped the older boy on the nose.  
"You'd have to catch me first," and with that he went speeding out of the cafeteria and back to their room. They had some business to finish.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:  
> New Roomates; wow he's Schizo  
> &  
> The Meeting of the Short People...errr, I mean, Hobbits  
>   
> A/N: The Correction School, is really a Correction School, but the correcting gets done in a structure disicplined place where you can contact your consulor at any notice.  
> Yes, Arwen is a conselor, but that doesn't mean 'she's' a very good one.  
> I couldn't resist.  
> There is a more serious note to this fic, but I enjoy all the 'humor' and later there will be more 'serious' moments.  
> 


End file.
